We Belong Together
by SniperCT
Summary: Set after Always You and Why Not Forever, in which Kitty and Rachel have been dating for quite a while now. Rachel brings Kitty to their spot for a drink and a special occasion. Unrestrained fluff and sap and short but sweet!


"It's a beautiful day, isn't it." Kitty threaded her fingers through Rachel's, leaning shoulder to shoulder with her. She continued to marvel at how well they fit together, and her hand tightened in Rachel's. They were up at the _spot_ , a little clearing with a tree that overlooked the school and more importantly the lake. Which meant something was _up_.

"Yeah, it is."

She glanced at Rachel, sensing something was up but not sure what. Unlike some people, she wasn't a telepath, but they shared a link between their minds that made it difficult for Rachel to hide things. "So what's the occasion?"

Shrugging, Rachel squeezed Kitty's hand. "Just wanted a little time with you, just the two of us."

"We can get that anywhere," Kitty pointed out. "But this is our spot." She swept her arm around. "What are you planning, Rachel Grey Summers?"

"Just stick your hand in the tree and get the drink out."

Kitty rolled her eyes, then walked over to the tree and phased her hand. The hollow with the _Three Ships_ whiskey bottle and glasses was still there, and she pulled them out with a flourish. If they were busting out this bottle, there was more here than met the eye. She eyed her girlfriend, then poured a little into each glass.

Taking hers nervously, Rachel knocked back the entire thing like a shot. "Okay, you're right. I'm totally planning something. And I have been for awhile now because I'm been thinking about something for awhile now."

She let go of the glass and it floated in the air next to her as she took Kitty's hand. "Do you remember last year? When we got interrupted on our date."

" _Which_ time?" Kitty asked.

"Cheap knock-off lightning guy."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, well, we said some things. It was in silly fun, but, I kept thinking about it. You know…" Rachel watched as Kitty lifted her lips to the glass, and her eyes caught a glimpse of something taped to the bottom. "About forever."

A ring fell into Kitty's hand after she pried the tape up. She stared at it, then looked at Rachel. "Ray…? How did you…?"

"God knows that fate hasn't always been kind to us," Rachel replied. "All the things we've seen, and the things we've done and faced. Any moment something could happen and I'd lose you. Or you'd lose me. And I've been thinking forever about forever. I mean we lost like five years with each other." She laughed, lowering her gaze to the ground. "You left and you came back and then here you were this beautiful woman and it was like everything clicked into place and I never wanted you out of my life again."

Rachel was going somewhere with this, and Kitty wondered. There was a ring and a soulful speech and if Rachel _wasn't_ asking her to marry her then Kitty would probably eat the whiskey bottle.

She just didn't know what she'd say.

"We're already partners, Kate. Why don't we make it-"

"Yes." Kitty slipped the ring on and flashed it at Rachel. " _Yes_." So _maybe_ she knew what she wanted to say.

"I wasn't done!" Rachel wrapped her arms around Kitty, lifting her up and kissing her.

 _I was impatient_ , Kitty's thoughts mingled with Rachel's.

 _I love you._ Rachel set her down. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kitty lifted her hand to Rachel's face, stroking it lightly. Unable to hold back, she giggled at the ring against their skin. "I _do_ have a question though."

"Yeah?" Rachel sounded distant, distracted by the joy in Kitty's eyes and the feel of her hand on her face. Kitty always made Rachel feel like she belonged, tracing the pain away.

"How the _hell_ did you get the ring into that tree without me?"

"I'll tell you on our _twentieth_ anniversary."

"I'm holding you to that." She pressed a finger against the tip of Rachel's nose, then slid her hand around to the back of Rachel's head and pulled her in. And like always, they just _clicked_.


End file.
